Baby Sitter's Stress
by Jasane-chan
Summary: While Miroku and Sango are out, Kohaku must baby sit and things don't go exactly as planned. Please R&R it's my first fic
1. Chapter 1

Ok people, I had to add this note to the beginning of my story because I noticed that I'm getting lots o' hits but no reviews!(as said in ch 5) please write something, ideas, comments, but please nothing too, too harsh please. All I ask is for reviews that's all 

"Hahahaha!" he laughed joyfully while spinning around holding his 3-year-old girl high in the air. "should we stop?"

"No, go faster daddy faster!" little Shiori laughed. Her dad started to stumble then eventually falling over due to dizziness. Shiori landed right on his stomach.

"Whew! Don't you ever get tired?" Miroku asked while trying to catch his breath. He rolled over to his side, setting the little girl on the grass.

"Not tired, not tired!" she yelled playfully knowing she was exaughsted. He got up and carried her over to his beautiful wife who was napping under the shade of a tree with a little boy in her arms. Miroku sat next to her.

"Huh?" the young woman was awakened by her husband.

"What, you and our little girl tired, that must be a first", she teased him.

" Well she gave me quite a work out, a very dizzy one", he said, "but you two are practically nocturnal"

"Miroku", Sango started, we've been spending a lot of time with the kids and I was thinking we could use some time to ourselves you know"

" You might be onto something", he stated, "So, what do you have in mind?" he said with a toothy grin and a raised eyebrow. Sango knew what Miroku was thinking.

"Come on Miroku", she looked up at the sunny, cloudless sky thinking and said, " it's still early let's just go out and about, you know, where ever we feel like"

"Sounds fine to me….. Are you sure you don't want to do my plan?" he said.

"Yes I'm sure"

"Fine but Sango, who's gonna watch Shiori and Leon?"

" My brother is older now, 17 to be exact, I think he can handle babysitting for a few hours."

(Kohaku now lives with a roommate, but the roommate was on vacation.) Miroku gave her a worried look.

"What, you don't think they'll be ok?"

"Oh Shiori and Leon will be fine, I'm more worried about Kohaku. He's never babysat before"

" He'll be fine", Sango assured him, " and besides there's a first time for everything" she kissed his forehead. After a while they headed off to Kohaku's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Sango knocked on the door of Kohaku's apartment. He opened the door.

"Hi Sango, what are you doing over here?" asked Kohaku.

"We were just at the park earlier and decided to visit" answered Sango. They walked in closing the door behind them. "What did you do all day?" she asked.

"Nothin' much" he had a suspicious look on his face. He looked at Miroku then stared at Sango.

"What are you staring at?" she asked

"You want something don't you?

"I can't come visit my little brother without being accused of wanting something?" Miroku was becoming a bit irritated by her hesitation and finally said " She wants you to baby sit Shiori and Leon while we're out today"

"Ha! I knew you wanted something!"

"Fine, yes I was wondering if you could baby sit for a few hours" Sango finally admitted. Kohaku had an unsure expression " Mmm, I don't know" Shiori and Leon were awake by now. Sango stepped behind and Kohaku put her arms around his shoulders.

"Pleeease little brother of mine, who I love so much". Miroku thought to himself 'he's never gonna do it'

"Ok, I'll baby sit" he finally agreed, " you know if you weren't my sister I wouldn't have agreed to do it"

Sango smiled " Oh thanks Kohaku you're the best!" she kissed him, Kohaku obviously uncomfortable with her doing that.

"Eeeew, mommy kiss Koku" Shiori squealed, mispronouncing his name. Leon just clapped. (He can't talk yet he's only one year old)

"Wow", Miroku said arms across his chest, " I thought you were defiantly gonna say no, guess I was wrong"

"You hear that?" said Sango to her children on the sofa "uncle Koku is gonna watch over you two while me and dad are out"

"That's right" Kohaku said nervously. Miroku and Sango kissed the kids and headed for the door, but just before they left Miroku said to Kohaku " oh, and try not to spend too much time on the phone with your girlfriend, umm what's her name?….. oh yeah, Rin" he loved to tease Kohaku about him and his friend loving each other.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he protested " she just a really good friend"

"All right, if you say so" then he closed the door. Kohaku sat in a chair across the coffee table looking at two babies and four big eyes staring back at him. He let out a sigh "Now what am I supposed to do, I never baby sat before" he put his elbows on his lap and rested his chin on his palms. As he started to does off he tried to stay awake, but ended up falling asleep anyway. After about an hour he finally woke up and to his surprise Leon and Shiori were gone.

"Ohno, ohno, ohno! Where are they?" he said with some desperation in his voice. He started his mad search for his sister's kids " Shiori, Leon come on, where are you? If Sango comes back and I have no her babies to give to her she'll kill me" kohaku paused and thought for a second " no, Miroku will kill me, they'll both kill me!"

"Hehehehehe", he heard giggles coming from another room.

"Come on guys, if something bad happens to you" he gasped and suddenly thought of all the hazards that could happen. ' something could fall on them, they could fall down the steps, stick a finger in a socket, or worse'. He was getting desperate. He needed help and fast. He paced the floor " ok, gotta think what to do… GOT IT!" Kohaku picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" answered a girl's voice.

"Hello, Rin I need you help how fast can you be over here?"

"Kohaku what's wrong, why do you sound so stressed" Rin said trying to hid how she was getting kind of worried. Kohaku took in a breath and said, "Well here's what happened…"

Wow I made Kohaku really kinda paranoid didn't I. 

_I'll try to post new chapters every week or so. More chapters comin' soon._

_Don't forget to review if haven't yet_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 

_I forgot to do the disclaimer thingy in my last 2 chapters so I'm doing it now. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kohaku, Rin, Sango or Miroku, or any other Inuyasha characters. Not even in my dreams, I couldn't handle all the publicity and work that goes into the anime any way, it would dirve me crazy! If there are any characters in the world of anime named Shiori or Leon then I don't own them either._

_O.K on with the chapter_

Kohaku sat in one of the chairs and fiddled his thumbs.

' I knew I shouldn't have agreed to watch them' he thought, ' why couldn't she ask some one else'. He was so nervous, even the knock at the door made him jump. He opened the door. It was Rin. Kohaku was so relieved to see her, he uncontrollably gave her the biggest hug. Rin had a shocked look on her face, " Wow is it that bad". He dragged her inside.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, we have to find Shiori and Leon quick before Sango and Miroku back" he blurted out and paced the floor. Rin grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Kohaku, you have to calm down", she looked at him right in his eyes, "we're gonna find them" she smiled her cutest smile, Kohaku smiled back. Rin let go of him and said " ok you take downstairs and I'll take upstairs and be quiet, you don't want to startle them" They started the search.

Rin searched Kohaku's room first. "Now, where could they be?" she tiptoed around " are they under here?" she checked under the bed, "nope, what about in the closet?…. no" she looked under his pillows, she didn't find a child, but a picture of her and Kohaku a couple years younger. In the picture she had her arms around his shoulders smiling and Kohaku holding up a stuffed animal he won earlier at the amusement park (it was the first time he ever won anything so he was really happy about it). Rin looked at it and smiled. Then put it back under the picture under his pillow. As she was putting it back she stumbled and landed on top of his pillows. Instead of getting up she buried her face in his pillow and inhaled a wonderful smell, she didn't know what it was, but it smelled good. Rin finallycame back to reality and continued her search.

Meanwhile downstairs kohaku still searches. Hethought to himself,

'why did I do that, I practically attacked her, I'm such a idiot', his thoughts were interrupted by a shout from upstairs, he head toward the shout.

"Kohaku I found Leon!" Rin yelled down the hall. Kohaku rushed to the room, gasping for breath. "He was in the little cabinet under the table" they were in Sango and Miroku's room. Rin passed Leon to Kohaku.

"Oooh I'm so glad we found you" he was so happy, he hugged Leon tight as if he were his own son. Rin smiled at his reaction. Now holding Leon firmly in his arms so Leon couldn't squirm away Kohaku said,

"Now time to find your sister" He goes back downstairs to find Shiori.

"Where is she?" he looked behind the sofa and there was, Shiori curled into a little ball sofly giggling, not knowing that Kohaku found her. "here she is" he whispered reaching down Shiori looks up. As Kohaku attemped to grab her he almost fell over the sofa and the chase begins.

"Rin I found her!" Rin came downstairs finding Kohaku chasing the little girl all over the house. A baby boy in one arm and the other reaching out trying to catch her.

"Koku can't catch me, Koku can't catch me!" Shiori yelled in delight.

"Help!" cried Kohaku. Together Rin and Kohaku back up against a wall. Shiori runs right between Rin's legs. They chased Shiori upstairs and trapped her once more in her own room. Kohaku closed the door so she couldn't escape.

"Give up Shiori, you're trapped" he said closing in on her. Then Rin grabs her up from behind.

"Gotcha!" Shiori was obviously not too happy that she got caught. She crossed her arms across her chest and then yelled "Ori hungry, hungryyy!"

"What after all you put me through you expect_me_ to feed_you" _he sighed " ok, come on Rin will you help me feed them?"

"Sure" Rin and Kohaku headed downstairs to feed Leon and Shiori.

_

* * *

_

_For me, this chapter was one of the harder chapters to come up with,_

_But I think it came out pretty good don't you think. Just a few more_

_Chapters to go._


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 

"Come on Leon eat pleeease" Leon turned his head and every time it would seem like he ate, he'd spit his food back out on Kohaku.

"Eeew that's too nasty!" he said "will you stop doing that" He heard Rin chuckle at all the food splotches on his shirt. Rin had already finished getting Shiori fed.

(she practically fed herself) so Shiori sat on the floor and played with her toys.

"Yuck, have to change, will you watch them 'till I get back?"

"All right" answered Rin.

A few minutes later…

"Hey how'd you do that?" asked Kohaku as he came down the stairs wearing a clean shirt

"What?" Rin looked up

"How did you get him to eat?"

"I don't know, just started feeding him and he ate"

"You're amazing, if it wasn't for you they still might be lost _and_ hungry. Thanks for all your help"

She smiled at him "You're welcome, anything to help a friend" Leon let out a cute little yawn.

"Well looks like someone's sleepy" Rin took Leon in her arms. Kohaku saw Shiori asleep on the floor and said

"This one's already asleep" he picked her up and sat on the sofa, Rin soon joined him, Leon now asleep. They sat in silence before Rin said "do you really think I'm amazing?"

"Huh?" Kohaku almost forgot about what he said earlier. "yeah, I mean technically you caught and fed both Shiori and Leon" he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms " I couldn't have done that in a million years" he confessed blushing a little.

Rin smiled at him and said, "You know, us sitting here, with your niece and nephew, makes me feel…. Like we're the one's who are married and these are…our kids" that made Kohaku blush even more.

"I guess… it you look at it like that" Rin rested her head on his shoulder. Soon they were all sleep.

_Well that's about it for this chapter. Not much and it's short, but it's something. There will be better chapters. _


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 

A while later, Sango and Miroku came home. Sango entered first. As she walked in she sees Kohaku, Rin, Shiori, and Leon all sleeping together on the sofa.

"Ssshh" Sango cautioned Miroku, "be quiet they're sleeping" Miroku walked in behind Sango.

"Aaaawww ain't that sweet" he whispered.

"What have I told you before?" Miroku didn't respond. Kohaku awoke and raised his head.

" You two home?" he said still a little groggy.

"Oh look, you woke him up" Sango said to Miroku.

"What I didn't do anything"

" No you didn't wake me up, I needed to get up anyway, what time is it?"

" It's almost 11:30" answered Sango.

"That late" then Rin wakes up.

" You home already?" she said

" Already?" Miroku said, " it's 11:30 pm, I say we got home late"

Rin stretches while Miroku takes Shiori and Sango takes Leon into their arms.

Then Sango says " Rin you should be getting home it's late"

" I guess you're right, don't' want my folks to worry" Kohaku stood up and suggests " I'll walk you home, it is dark"

"Kohaku?"

" No, it's no problem it's the least I could do after all, you did help me baby sit"

" Will you two be alright?" asked Sango, as Kohaku opened his mouth to answer Rin said, "We'll be fine, come on Kohaku" she grabbed his wrist.

"All right, be careful, me and Miroku will wait here 'till you get back"

They sat down as Rin and Kohaku left.

"You know" Miroku started, " they really like each other right"

" Of course, I've always known"

Rin lived in a shadier part of the city. She kind of felt uncomfortable so she wrapped her arm around his.

" You know… you don't have to cling to me like this" she let go and looked at the ground feeling embarrassed, but to her surprise he took her hand in his and continued on.

A few minutes later…

The porch light lit up as they walked up the stairs to her house. Rin took out her keys from her pocket, before she could stick the key into the lock Kohaku says,

" I just wanted to thank you again for helping me so much today"

"Don't mention it, I'm always glad to help you" she stuck the key in the lock, turned it, and started to turn the doorknob, but then turned towards Kohaku.

Silence…. her face slowly came closer and closer to his the she kissed him. As there lips met Kohaku's heartbeat quickened. When they parted she opened the door and stepped in, she smiled and waved goodbye to Kohaku then closed the door. She put her back on the door and slid down to the floor. Noticing no one was downstairs she thought to herself ' probably asleep' Rin still had a smile on her face and sighed.

On the other side of the door Kohaku made his way down the steps, but stopped on the last one. He put two fingers up to his lips, thinking about what just happened. Soon he made his way back home.

_**Hope ya'll liked this chapter, although I think I could've made that kiss scene better, other than that I did a good job. OH YEAH I've been checking my stats on this story and I'm getting lots of hits, but few reviews. Come on people give me reviews, I love reviews, reviews are what keeps me writing. So please if you haven't posted a review for this chapter yet please do so! And thanks to everyone who has been sending me reviews! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo sorry this chapter is like a week late, but I had some adjustments to fix and plus I had testing this week and homework! But anyway here's the final chapter. Hope you like it.

Ch. 6 

Kohaku opened the door to his own home now, walked in and slowly closed the door. The lights where dimmed, then he saw a silhouette poke it's head up from what seemed like the sofa.

"Is that you?" it was Miroku. Sango was asleep against his chest and Leon and Shiori where on the other sofa. Kohaku turned on another lamp.

"Yeah it's me" Kohaku answered, "did I stay out that long you fell asleep?"

" I don't know, I _was_ sleep after all and you know when your sister goes out she has to go to _every single_ store" Miroku said putting his hand up to his forehead, Kohaku chuckled.

"And she barely bought anything?**" **Kohaku asked.

"Uh huh, how'd you know?"

"Well before you came along I had to go _everywhere_ with her including shopping and stuff, so I know how you feel" Miroku nodded his head in agreement. Kohaku started up the stairs. " You're welcome to stay here for the night" Kohaku offered.

" Thanks, but I think we should be heading home soon" he laid his head back and said "You kiss her?"

"Hm?" Kohaku knew what he said, but hoped he heard wrong.

"Did you and Rin ssmmooooch" Miroku said puckering out his lips and making kissing sounds, just for the fun of taunting him. Kohaku felt a blush rising to his face then calmed down. Usually he would've gotten upset, but this time he didn't even try to put up a fight.

" You shouldn't be so nosey, it's for your own good ya know" then he went up to his room. Kohaku closed his door and changed into a white t-shirt and dark blue pants. (the clothes he sleeps in). He sat on the side of his bed and fell back reaching his hand under his pillow pulling out the picture of him and Rin. Then there was a knock at his door. He quickly put the picture back under the pillow and sat up.

"Come in", at the door was Miroku.

"We're leaving now, Sango says goodnight and thanks for baby sitting"

"Tell her I said goodnight and she's welcome" Miroku was about to leave when Kohaku said "oh yeah and tell Shiori and Leon goodnight too"

"Alright and Kohaku, don't take what I say about you and Rin seriously, I just like to mess with ya" they both smiled and he left.

' He's a nice guy, I'm glad Sango met him', Kohaku thought to himself, 'once you get past the pervert in him he's like the older brother I never had, but sometimes I just can't stand him'. Suddenly a loud smacking sound from outside of his window interrupted his thoughts. ' and I think Sango agrees'.

Kohaku got up and went to the window to see Sango yelling at Miroku rubbing his cheek where Sango had smacked him. (Shiori and Leon where in the car still asleep).

"Miroku, what did I tell you about that!" yelled Sango.

"What ever are you talking about?" acting as if he did nothing.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

Then someone from a second story window of another house yelled out "Hey, could you shut up! Some of us have to get some sleep!"

"See my dearest Sango your rage has awoken someone who was once in a peaceful sleep"

"If you could stop doing what you do I wouldn't have to yell" Sango said seriously trying to control the volume of her voice. "Get in the car, you're the one who's gonna drive home" she playfully pushed him to the other side of the car. Soon they drove off.

Kohaku shook his head and thought, ' If only he could keep his wandering hands away from her butt he wouldn't get smacked all the time' he sighed and went to lay back down on his bed. Now on his stomach he reached for the picture again then he remembered what Rin said earlier,

'You know us sitting here, with your niece and nephew, makes me fell like we're the one's who're married and these are our kids'. He smiled and let out a soft sigh.

"Maybe one day" he whispered to himself. He reached over and turned off the lamp on a table next to his bed. Then put the picture away and went to sleep.

**_Well that's the end, no more, fini. But before I truly finish typing I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story . I don't know when you'll get another story out of me, but it might be soon or it could be while before I think up something good. Hey I'm a lazy person, what do you expect! Anyway I hope that my next story will be much better than this one. Maybe I'll try going up a rating or 2 next time?_**


End file.
